


An Unhourly Phonecall

by snowfire12345



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfire12345/pseuds/snowfire12345
Summary: Elsa is drunk and wondering what could have been.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I was reading 'Only Human After All' by Furiyan when the inspiration started playing. I was crying so why don't I just put my already wounded heart into a meat grinder. This is not an alternate ending for the mentioned story.Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, or any of the characters used in here.

 

/

_I probably had a bit too much to drink_

_It's a little after midnight you are probably_

_asleep_

_I bet that you're surprised to hear from me_

/

 

I giggled at the snores emanating from the other room. Anna's already passed out in there face down on the pillow. She vehemently denies the attestations and facts that she snores and drools in her sleep.

Earlier she goaded me about being frigid and uptight. Due to pride and the need for falsification, if you can call it that, I went clubbing with her on a Wednesday night.

Together with the fiery Merida, the aggressive and married Astrid, and the sweet Rapunzel, we danced all night surrounded by female degrading music, leering men, and the occasional cocky bastard who dared to take his chances. Most of them were chased away by Astrid's deadly glower while the rest were left nursing one arm for daring to touch one member of our group.

I was so loose, thanks to the alcohol they kept piling on me and that challenging look that Anna kept giving me, that I didn't care that I was acting inappropriately. I think I kissed a stranger due to the shock exclamations of my companions. That might just be my imagination but one thing's for sure, I'm inebriated.

The following events were blurry but I think Rapunzel drove us all back here in our house. The three of them are passed out somewhere in the house. How I managed to climb the stairs carrying Anna I don't know. At least she took all those words back and ate them with much gusto.

So what's next? Ooh, how about drunk texting! I grabbed my phone and scanned through the contacts. I stopped at a particular number under a very familiar name. It's already an hour passed midnight. Should I?

 

/

_I still have your number memorized_

_I know it's been eight years_

_But I still got these butterflies_

_I know I might sound crazy_

/

 

Even if I accidentally deleted it, I had the number memorized by heart. Dear God, it's been years since we last saw each other. I still get giddy and nervous.

My stomach is still capturing butterflies and caging them against their own will. I sighed at the implications. It's just absurd. But then...it is the truth and reality.

/

_And you might be married_

_And you might have moved on_

_But I have to ask before my nerve is gone_

_Cause I always wonder_

_If we could've have been something_

_Or is it all in my mind and_

/

 

The last time we saw each other...it was on your wedding day. You looked so happy with her.

You look so handsome in dapper clothing but you look gorgeous in your own style. Wind blown hair that has never met a comb.

And the enviable bride. In a simple white gown with full sleeves. And simple make-up.

Of course I attended duty bound as your friend even though I wanted to bolt and get away from the venue as fast as possible.

You don't know how much strength my conscience has applied to my heart when the priest has said, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

As the dance started, I watched the two of you. I feel like I'm intruding at something so intimate. All day, your eyes never left her form. Hell, you spared all of us with just a glance and a handshake. I know I shouldn't have dwelled on it, but it stung. You didn't even had the mind to...

I kept watching. Your eyes, so full of love for the woman in front of you. I already knew that her eyes mirrored the same emotions. You're dancing to your theme song. You have a theme song. You were always so cheesy. That's one of the things why I fell for you.

As the dance drew to a close, your movements gradually decreased and before I knew it, you were kissing. I closed my eyes and held the pieces of my broken heart.

I can't take it anymore.

I was able to hold myself earlier in the church but twice in one day? No. I approached Emma in the groom's table and gave 'work' as my excuse for leaving early. By the comprehensive and pitying look that she gave me, she already knew.

I strode out of there. Once I knew no one was watching, I sprinted to where I parked my car. I couldn't put the key fast enough into the lock. I climbed in the passenger seat and drove away. I cried all the way home. I have no clue how I was able to drive home safely during my distraught driving.

My thumb hovered on the call button. Perhaps not tonight. Perhaps I shouldn't bother you.

 

/

_I always wonder_

_Here I might have missed something_

_That we left behind and_

_Do you ever think of me_

_And have you wondered could we be_

_Something extraordinary_

/

 

I rubbed my throbbing temples. Was there a spark that could have turned into something more. Was I blind to the obvious? Did you even show interest in me? If you did then I am so sorry for me oblivious nature when it comes to romance. If I reciprocated your intentions, could I have been the one in your arms tonight?

These are all useless musings. But I couldn't stop. How many children do we have right now? Are we even going to have children? Perhaps?

I pressed your contact number. Your picture popped up. Cobalt blue eyes, white tousled hair, stubbles running along your jaw, that mischievous grin. I smiled. You took the liberty of using this as your caller picture. Out of nowhere you took my phone from my hand and took a selfie.

I just shook my head on your antics and proceeded to study.

I eyed the call button at the bottom of the screen. This is not advisable. Even Anna would agree.

/

_I still remember how you looked at me_

_You took me in like there was no where else_

_you'd rather be_

_And you made me feel beautiful_

/

 

I still remember the first time I saw you. We were at the library. And you were staring at me. I only knew because Tadashi kept giving you dirty looks. He told me to avoid you. Later on, I learned of his reason: Jealousy. He's interested in me. But I don't reciprocate his affections.

One afternoon, you approached me. You're carrying two cups of hot chocolate and two pieces of apple fritters. You extended one cup and an apple fritter to me. I stared at you for doing such a thing. You smiled and motioned with your hands to take them. I finally gave into the temptation and accepted your offering. You sat across from me and asked my name. After a conversation about chocolates and a debate about the nihilistic views of Nietzsche, we hit it off.

Unlike the others whose eyes would glaze about my cup of tea, you listen intently and gave your opinions. They are well thought and educated.

The remarks of other men on my physical appearance hardly mattered. They never comment on my personality finding it too cold. But you, a single compliment from you can make me do giddy and girly. I really am oblivious.

I stared longer at the call button. It's already 1:20 am. I put the phone on my nightstand and laid back on the bed.

 

/

_I made a lot of mistakes_

_I'm not a kid anymore_

_But I'll never forget that I could have_

_been yours_

/

 

I remember now. I was getting ready for a date with Dylan. You came barging in and saying nonsense. Stammering, gesturing, and nervous. I couldn't place what you were saying because you were mumbling so fast. I told you about my date and you...stopped. You look so heartbroken but then in a flash you smiled and became your jovial self again. You patted my back and wished me luck.

Was that the night you were going to confess? All this time I was so ignorant. No wonder Anna has to set up dates for me.

I grabbed the phone on the nightstand. Maybe just maybe...no. I can't. You're asleep now. I have to let you rest.

 

/

_I never forgot the way you kiss me_

_I never forgot the way you touched me_

_And once I thought I heard you say_

_You love me_

/

 

I remembered the time it all went downhill. And I was all to blame.

I was so depressed about the death of my parents back then. Instead of calling Dylan, I called you. I laid it all out on the phone and you were so worried thinking that I might commit suicide. You told me to, _"stay put. I'm coming over. Do not do something reckless. Please, Elsa."_ You hung up and ten minutes later, I was bawling my eyes out and you have your arms around me stroking my hair, rubbing my back. It's so soothing when you did all those things.

I knew you'd never take advantage of the situation so it must have been me who initiated it.

I kissed you full on the lips. You were so shocked and tried to pull away but I'm not having any of that. I held on fast and tight on your nape and pulled you closer. I felt you kiss me back and it filled me with a sense of fulfillment and blissfulness.

It turned into a full make out session. We discarded our clothes and one thing led to another. You were all around me. Your scent, your touch, your groans and it was so _good._ How did you became so good at sex? At the aftermath, I can feel my eyes drooping and sleep beckoning me. Then I heard you murmur something. It was so shocking and euphoric. _I love you._

Then morning came. I was horrified to find us naked in bed. You have to understand. I was in a relationship back then. You tried to talk to me but I kept telling you to leave. You looked at me with those eyes full of misery. You left and I got dress for the day. I broke up with Dylan the following day. Our relationship has been over for months if you asked me.

You kept trying to talk to me after that. Knocking on my door, sending me messages, calling my phone, trying to approach in public. I ignored all of them. After a month of coaxing me for a conversation, you just...stopped. Maybe because I've already changed my phone number and I've closed myself to you.

 

/

_I never told you_

_That you've been the one thing I have loved_

_you all this time_

_And do you ever think of me_

_And have you wondered could we be_

_Something extraordinary_

/

 

After a year, I finally had the courage to correct my mistake. I attended that party Astrid hosted knowing you'll be there. And I was right. You're at a corner holding a cup of mysterious concoction that the twins has mixed. You were so shocked to see me. What's puzzling is your expression never held rightful anger or malice of any kind. You gave me a small smile and a wave. It fueled my determination.

Your quick acceptance of my apology had emboldened me to take the next step. Maybe just maybe.

Then, a girl has approached us out of nowhere. You held her hand and introduced her as your girlfriend. My world stilled. _Girlfriend. You already have a girlfriend._ I quickly masked my grief and shook her hand. That night, I cried my heart out. Up until now. You never knew.

So how are you right now? Have you thought of what we could have been? Like me right now. From what I've been hearing from Anna, you're perfectly content with what you have right now. A well paying job, a house in the suburbs, a loving wife, and three beautiful children.

Have you ever played with the idea of me being your _wife_. Because I had. So many times.

I grabbed the phone and pressed the call button. Is this still you're number? Anna would berate me for doing this but I have to. I just have too.

It dialed for a few seconds then the first ring, the second ring, _click._

You're groggy voice sounded from the speaker. I closed my eyes for a second and savored your voice letting it crawl all over my skin.

"Hey, Jack. It's me...it's Elsa."

/

_Extraordinary_

 


End file.
